


Kisses

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 20,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino liked kisses.





	1. A kiss on the cheek means I want to get to know you better

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something in mind for Valentine's Day and looked up different kind of kisses. I chose around 30 kisses I want to write about. The chapters will most probably be drabble-length only.

Nino liked kisses. Actually, Nino loved kisses. All kinds of kisses were wonderful for him. Of course, he had some kisses he liked more than others, and some he almost disliked. But overall he loved kisses. He liked receiving them as much as giving them. He didn’t remember how his affinity started - probably with his mother or parents, though - but he knew exactly what made him realise how much he liked them.   
It all began with Ohno. The first time Nino met Ohno he took an instant liking to him. Ohno was somewhat of a hero for all juniors because their instructors and sempai all talked about how talented Ohno was so Nino was just as curious as all the others around him to meet that boy everybody talked about. Then he met Ohno for the first time and was disappointed in him somehow. Ohno didn’t seem to be interesting. He was sleepy looking and not as good looking as some of their senpais. He was also really weird Nino realised when he saw Ohno sticking his finger in his nose while their trainer showed them some moves they should copy.   
So yes, Nino thought Ohno was weird and strange and couldn’t understand how anybody would think he was talented or suited for this job. That was until the trainer realised Ohno was among them and called him to the front. Nino watched curiously as Ohno shuffled to the front and then Nino gasped in surprise when Ohno started dancing and could only watch him open mouthed. He didn’t realise how his friends tried to get his attention back and found himself always glancing at Ohno throughout the rest of the training session. When it ended instead of going back with his friends Nino looked around and followed Ohno unconsciously. He didn’t know why or what he would do if he got Ohno’s attention especially because Ohno wasn’t alone at that moment. But soon Ohno waved the others off, and Nino stopped a little unsure in the middle of the hallway across of Ohno who turned around with an amused expression. 

“Uhm, hi?” Nino asked slowly, and Ohno smirked. Nino gulped a little and took a step back. He was foolish to follow Ohno without any plan, to be honest. He just hadn’t been able to help himself earlier.   
“Hi,” Ohno answered with a laugh and tilted his head to the side. “Why are you following me?”  
“I don’t know.” Nino knew his voice was squeaky when he answered, but he couldn’t help it. He was suddenly very amused to stand in front of Ohno. Ohno looked so amused by the whole situation that Nino didn’t want anything else but to hide. But if he had, to be honest, he wasn’t sure anymore where he was. They only arrived in Kyoto yesterday, and Nino didn’t have yet the time to get to know this location that well. He was aware of the way from the dorms to the dining room, bathroom and to the training rooms and back but not much more.   
Ohno came closer to him and took his hand in his own. “You seem lost. Come on I’ll bring you back. You arrived yesterday with the rest of the juniors from Tokyo right?”  
“Yes,” Nino swore normally he wasn’t as dumb as right now.   
“I see. Do you like being in Johnny's?”  
Nino looked at their hands and their entwined fingers and needed a moment to understand the question.   
“Mostly.” Ohno giggled at his answers and tugged his hand a little.   
“Cat got your tongue huh?”  
Nino pouted and glared at him. “No! I’m just tired, and your questions are kind of dumb, you know?”  
Ohno laughed and stopped. Nino blinked and looked around confusedly till he realised they were back to the part of the building he knew. “So here we are. You should find your way from here on, ne? I have to get back to the others.” Nino nodded and bowed his head a little.   
“Thank you for helping me,” Nino mumbled with a little blush. “And sorry for following you, senpai.”  
“It’s fine. I don’t mind you following me,” Ohno answered in a whisper against his ear and Nino shivered a bit. He got even redder when he felt a pair of dry lips against his left cheek. “Especially because you are so cute,” he added, and before Nino could think of a retort, Ohno had turned around and left him alone.


	2. A text kiss means I'm thinking of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's my birthday month and I totally forgot to post anything the last two weeks now almost I will try to post at least one chapter of this story daily. I hope you will have fun.

>How is school? Are you learning a lot?< Ohno asked Nino and Nino frowned a little. It was strange to come home to all the little messages Ohno left him. After his time in Kyoto Ohno demanded to get his mail and phone addresses and of course Nino gave Ohno both. He never thought Ohno would actually use them to get in contact with him, though. It was true that they spent a lot of time together during rehearsals and even more afterwards - funnily enough after their first encounter Ohno sought Nino out very often and Nino liked playing with the older and spending time with him. Of course, he was also a bit proud that Ohno spent so much time with him. Ohno was some hero for most of the juniors, and they looked at Nino in awe too because he talked to Ohno without stuttering.   
Nino was mostly confused and even a bit nervous around Ohno at first but soon found out that the older boy was boring. He wasn’t that great and for sure not that type of person he thought an idol had to be. Nino liked the calm aura around Ohno and therefore liked spending time with him. Also, it was very hard to say no to your senpai. 

So Nino didn’t think Ohno would ever mail him and thought Ohno just asked him to be polite - which was funny enough since Nino didn’t think Ohno was that polite in general.   
But they weren’t on the bus for more than an hour when he got the first text message from the older and then there would be one each day at least. On weekends they would call each other even! It was such a strange thought that Ohno was interested in getting to know him, but it also made him strangely happy.   
So yeah, he wrote with Ohno regularly, and he liked it. He felt close to the older boy that way, and he was glad that his little crush - yes Nino admitted freely in his mind that he might have a tiny little crush on Ohno now - didn’t die instantly after leaving the older boy.   
>Rehearsals are so boring now! The new piece also isn't as funny as the last with you all. And I might die in the next :(<  
>Are you still in school? I thought you would be finished by now. I’m bored. Talk to meeee~ :<<

Nino giggled a little when the last two came in fast intervals and hid his smile behind his hands. Finally, he took the phone to answer Ohno’s last mail.  
>Just came back. I forgot my phone at home. And shouldn’t you practise? How come you can write me?<  
>Not really the show begins in about fifteen minutes. So I have still time to talk :D And yay you are finally there.<  
>Then you should concentrate. You are like a little child. Come on Oh-chan talk to me again, when the show is over. I promise I will still be awake then.<  
>We’ll finish late. You should be in bed then. Tomorrow is a school day, isn’t it? @@<  
>Yup. But I got a new game. So gaming night will be till my mum says I have to sleep. And she won’t be back before midnight ^^y long shift today.<  
>Then I will remind you to go to bed òó. But I have to get ready. Talk to you soon xxx<  
Nino blushed when he saw the kisses at the end and hid his now red face behind his hands while falling on his bed. This boy was so silly.


	3. A kiss on the forehead means I care for you

It was years later that Nino and Ohno spend more time together than sending emails back and force and the occasional visit when Ohno had work in Tokyo or was free enough to visit his family. Now they both stood awkwardly on a swaying boat, and Nino wanted to and did not want to throw up.   
The boat rocked so much that his stomach felt really weird and he felt bad. He was also incredibly pale. Something most people didn’t see behind the makeup and the fact that he was normally white to begin with. But right now it was even worse. Ohno was standing beside him and slightly behind him to catch him if he would fall since he was swaying dangerously. But they had to look happy and excited for their debut even if Nino didn’t understand anything anyone was telling him.  
He just felt bad and wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep or die. Both things were appealing in the moment as long as the bad feeling would just go away.

He listened only half to all of them saying how happy they were to be together now and something about storms and the world but he couldn’t concentrate even if he felt a sorry because of it. He just couldn’t he had to say sorry to all of them when this was finally over. He whined a bit when the boat seemed to do a little jump and only relaxed a little when he felt Ohno’s warm - oh so heavenly warm - hand on the small of his back. It helped him to remember where he was and what he was about to do. Nino repeated what he said all the time before when he was asked to tell all of the people a little about himself and then leant back into Ohno when he knew the cameras weren’t on him anymore. Soon enough they were free to change back in their clothes, and Nino was ushered back underneath the deck by Ohno who looked worriedly at him.   
“Are you alright?” Ohno asked, and Nino shrugged, blanching a bit more at that movement.   
“I’m feeling ill right now,” he murmured, and Ohno pushed him down to sit on the cool floor.   
“Breathe for a moment and try to calm down. It will be better here. I get a cold cloth and something to drink.” Before Nino could stop him, Ohno disappeared and came back a few moments later with said things. Nino took both and closed his eyes. He felt a bit better already with Ohno so close to him.  
Nino laid his head back against the wall with a little thud and put the cloth over his eyes to calm down completely. He still felt Ohno beside him and tried not to blush when he felt the press of dry, warm lips against his forehead.  
It didn’t take long for the others looking for them, and Nino was glad when Aiba and Jun helped him out of these clothes and back into his own. “We will be back on land soon,” Sho promised from behind them, and Nino nodded while he listened to Ohno changing back into his clothes.


	4. A kiss on the nose means you are cute

Nino felt the eyes on him while he concentrated on his game. He looked up for a short moment, and when he realised it was Ohno who was watching him, he could ignore it. The older would tell him if something was wrong. Nino knew that Ohno would often talk to him about everything. The others complained about how distant Ohno was sometimes and how quiet he was, but Nino knew better than they did. Ohno was shy. Ohno didn’t think that he had a place among them. Nino thought Ohno was silly because of that and tried to talk him out of this thoughts, but he knew that he couldn’t, not yet at least.  
Nino managed to ignore Ohno for another ten minutes before his character died and he sighed a little. “Come here,” he said and waved the older one over. It took only a short moment till Ohno found himself a place right beside Nino on the sofa in their Green Room and Nino leant against him. “Mhm… You are warm,” he chirped, and Ohno smirked for a moment.   
Nino’s eyes twinkled in amusement and started his game one more. “You can take a nap or something like that while I finish this. The others will come half an hour before our shoot begins. We are early today, huh?” Nino mumbled just to chase the silence away, and Ohno gave a sound of confirmation. 

“I was at a shoot most of the night,” he mumbled, and Nino smiled a bit sadly. Ohno worked a lot. Ohno and Sho were the only ones who were allowed to do night work at the moment because of their ages, and that meant they had to cover up a lot for the others. Nino felt bad for making them work that much, but he knew he couldn’t change that.   
He patted Ohno’s head and shuffled them around a little so that Ohno was now leaning heavily on him. It made playing a bit harder but that way Ohno would be able to rest more comfortably.   
“Sleep. I’ll make sure you are ready on time,” Nino whispered and with a look around - just confirming that they were really alone and that there were no cameras hidden anywhere - he leant down and pressed his lips for a second against Ohno’s forehead. He liked when Ohno did that to him because he felt calmer in an instant then. He hoped it would be like that for Ohno too.   
Ohno chuckled a little and touched a spot under Nino’s eyes tenderly before he stretched a little and kissed Nino’s nose. Ohno grinned when he noted that Nino’s cheek went red again and he nestled against Nino once again, finally closing his eyes. “Nino is cute,” he mumbled and chuckled when he felt a little hit and an indignant squeak coming from Nino above him. Yup, Nino was really cute, Ohno decided and had no problem to admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay. I'm so ill in the moment that I have a hard time editing the things I have already written. I'm sorry for that.


	5. A kiss to your shoulder means I like being near you

They were in the backstage for an appearance on a music show, and Nino was not sure that he was ready for being here. He felt restless and still a little bit ill, to be honest. But the doctors said it was okay for him to be here and so Nino was here ready to dance with the others. He had missed the other four though so that was fun to see them again, and he had fun watching Jun and Aiba fooling around while at the same time trying to stay as silent as possible not to disturb Sho who was still doing a little last minute learning for the next day.   
He looked around and grinned when Sho came into the room, holding two cups of tea and Nino thanked him when he took one of them.   
“Nervous?”  
“Immensely. I didn’t have much time to learn the choreo. I hope I won’t let you down,” Nino whispered so that the others didn’t hear him. Ohno gave an understanding noise from the back of his throat and watched Nino as he drank the tea.   
“We missed you,” he said, and Nino shrugged a little.   
“Me too, but you looked good at being four,” he said carefully, and Ohno rolled his eyes.   
“We aren’t Arashi with just four,” he chided, and Nino grinned a bit. He loved being reassured by Ohno. Ohno didn’t say much but what he said was always what he thought and entirely accurate. It helped feeling good about being with them.   
“If you say so,” he said with a grin and yelled when Ohno pinched his side harder than necessary.   
“Don’t say that.”  
“Sorry leader. I won’t,” he promised, and Ohno nodded.   
“Now drink your tea. I have to get ready and afterwards it will be your turn.” Nino nodded smiling again thankfully and feeling a lot calmer when Ohno whispered in his ear that he was sure Aiba and Sho would mess up parts of the choreo too so he wouldn’t be alone. 

Later that night he felt Ohno’s arms around his waist and sank against the older. He was tired and felt hot. He was confident that his fever was back once again after all the dancing they had done, but he felt happy. Being with the others on that stage felt just right, so it was easy to forget about his won pain while being there.   
Now though with all the adrenaline gone from his body, he was happy to fall against Ohno, and he felt a little lighter when Ohno carried most of his weight back to their manager's car. He snuggled to the older who hold him up from behind and tried not to fall asleep while he listened mutely to the faint murmur of the voices around him who were talking about something he didn’t get.   
“I really missed you,” Ohno whispered against his head, and Nino smiled when he felt a little kiss against his clothed shoulder. He liked Ohno’s little random kisses, Nino decided.


	6. A kiss to your shoulder blade means I like to spend time with you

Jun rolled his eyes as he watched Ohno and Nino running around in their training room. It was okay, he guessed, since it was their break, but honestly, they were both adults (or at least Ohno was, Nino still had about a year to go before his coming to age ceremony). So they should use this break to restore their energy for the next two hours of strict training for their upcoming concert.   
Jun felt a buzz deep in his stomach when he thought about their next shows, and he hoped that this time they sold more concert tickets. He was worried that the agency would give up because their sales had gone down after their first single. It was hard to be on top of the sales especially since they all needed time to find themselves and become comfortable with their late night shows.   
Jun shook his head to calm down his thoughts and nerves and took his drink. His mum had told him that he should drink much water and herbal tea to get through his days and she even hinted that his spots would get less if he did so. He hoped that was true.

Jun looked up when he heard a shriek just in time to see Nino falling over a towel that he probably saw too late to stop or go around. Just a second later Ohno fell on top of him with a little ‘omph’, and Nino started wriggling under him. Jun giggled since he realised both of them were okay and it was fun to watch them trying to untangle themselves without getting hurt.   
“Ah! Old man, you are so heavy,” Nino complained when Ohno’s hand slipped, and he fell on Nino’s back once more.   
“Sorry,” Ohno mumbled against his shoulder and Jun could see Nino blushing when Ohno’s face pressed against his shoulder blade.   
Jun cocked his head to the side curiously but finally took pity on them when he realised Ohno’s feet were helplessly tangled in that dumb towel. So he stood and helped his two band mates standing up before pointing to their resting area.   
"Thank you Jun-kun," Ohno chirped, and Nino nodded in thanks too when Jun helped him standing too.  
“Sit and have a break. Our time is almost over, and Aiba-chan and Sho-san should be back soon with our lunch. Better not to have any more accidents,” he said strictly and watched both of them heading for the chairs and the table. Nino took his water and drank a bit from it while watching Ohno out of the corner of his eyes. Jun rolled his eyes and sat across of them both. Really, these two were ridiculous at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. I decided to use another POV for some (few) chapters of this. And this was a bit shorter than the others.


	7. A kiss on the hand means you are lovely

“What are they doing?” Jun asked when he came into the house, and Sho blinked when he realised that their youngest band mate was talking to him. He followed his gaze to the two boys across the room. Nino was sitting on a chair, and Ohno knelt in front of him.   
“A sketch,” he explained amused, and Jun rolled his eyes.   
“They are so childish.”  
“They have fun,” Sho shrugged and watched the both of them. 

Nino sat on his chair with a kingly air around him while Ohno knelt in front of him on the air. Ohno offered him drinks, and something to eat with a lowered head and Nino grinned amused and tried hard not to giggle while he took a sip of his tea.  
Ohno placed the tray on the side on a little table and took the free hand of Nino in his own. He grinned up at the younger before he began to massage this cute little hands. Nino blushed a lovely shade of red at that.   
“We can’t have them cramped when you play your guitar the next time,” Ohno explained his doings and Sho chuckled a bit as he heard that. Everybody knew Ohno had a weakness for Nino’s small hands. To be honest, Sho had, too. They were so cute, and they were so skilled that you mostly don’t realise that his fingers were rather short.   
“If you say so,” Nino stammered a little and drank another sip of his tea - at least Sho thought it was tea. Nino normally drank coffee only early in the morning, and it was late in the afternoon now.   
“I’m just your humble servant, Ninomiya-sama. I just want your best,” he explained, and Nino giggled a little.   
“Then you may use a bit of cream to moisten my hands, too,” he said, and Sho chuckled when Ohno stood up and strolled over to Jun to look at him with puppy eyes.   
“Do you have any cream?”  
Jun refrained for a few minutes before he sighed and rummaged through his bag to get a little pot of hand cream out and gave it to Ohno. “Here you go.”  
“Yay thanks, Jun,” Ohno grinned and went back. He bowed his head again and showed him the cream.   
“I got some for you. Is that okay?” Ohno asked and Nino shrugged elegantly.   
“I guess.” He gave him a hand again, and Ohno began his task to massage the cream into Nino’s little hand. When he finished, he led one hand to his lips and kissed it lightly on the back.   
Nino blushed a little, and Ohno smiled up at him. Nino was lovely and even if the younger was still too shy to get that he liked Nino but Ohno hoped that he didn’t have to wait long till Nino understood.


	8. A peck means I like you

Nino watched Ohno from behind his gaming console. The older was practising his solo for the next concert and looked gorgeous in Nino’s eyes. Ohno was fully focusing on his dance, something that didn’t happen often, and Nino liked that look on his face.   
Aiba sat down next to him, and Nino focused on his game fast. He didn’t want anyone to know that he was mostly watching Ohno these days. But it was hard to hide, and Nino was sure that most of the others had an inkling about that. Aiba shoved Nino a little, and Nino grunted frustrated when his character finally died. He sighed when Aiba took his gaming console out of his hands and laid his head on the shoulder of the other.   
“You are watching him,” He sang in Nino’s ear, and Nino fought hard his blush. He had seriously to work on that. He blushed way to quickly when it came to Ohno, and he hated that everybody could see through him then.   
“Am not,” he denied in a little murmur, and Aiba giggled at those words.  
“Sure you did,” he said and tussled his hair softly. Then he stood and wandered over to their choreographer when Ohno was finished with his solo for now and ready to take a little break. Nino knew that Oho would use that break to tweak a few more steps so that the dance went more fluently. 

“Hey,” Ohno greeted when he let himself beside him on the sofa and Nino smiled at him while he threw a towel at him.   
“Don’t drip all over me and the cushions,” Nino scolded Ohno lightly and watched him before getting up to get them some water bottles for a drink.  
“Your solo looks great,” he said, and Ohno hummed non-committal. “Really.”  
“Thanks but I have to make it a bit smoother,” Ohno explained, and Nino nodded.   
“Looks hard on your knees and ankles.”  
“Yup. As I said, I have a bit of more work on it before it’s perfect. The trainer promised me to help me after you all had your go with your dances.”  
“That’s good,” Nino agreed and patted his leg softly. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
Ohno smiled at him lovingly, and Nino looked to the side so that Ohno wouldn’t see that he blushed a little at the look. It got harder to be able to stay looking straight at Ohno when he looked at him like that. Nino really really liked Ohno, he realised and looked back over at Ohno who was smiling to himself now and watched Aiba in the last seconds of his solo. Aiba was good at that already so that their trainer nodded contently and waved Nino over so that he had the next turn.   
Nino jumped to his feet and bent over Ohno. He pecked him lightly on the lips when he was sure that the trainer still talked to Aiba and ran over to them when Ohno’s eyes opened for a moment.


	9. A kiss to the palm of your hand means I trust you

They sat close together on the bed that night after their concert and Ohno held Nino as close as he could. The younger man was shivering in his grasp and hid his face in his shoulder.   
“It was only a nightmare,” Ohno whispered and swayed both of them from side to side. Nino’s shoulder shook with his silent tears, and Ohno’s heart broke a little at that. He was scared when he woke to cries of Nino in the next bed. Ohno didn’t think about it and jumped out of his bed and to Nino’s to wake the smaller boy up.   
It didn’t take him long luckily before Nino woke up and hid inside his tight embrace. Ohno kissed the forehead that was almost hidden at his shoulder and stroke his back up and down. Nino calmed slowly in his embrace and looked up at him shyly. Ohno smiled softly and helped him to get rid of his tears.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked carefully, and Nino made himself a little smaller. Ohno put a blanket over the both of them and cuddled with the small man in his hold so that he knew that he wasn’t alone at all. 

“A bad dream,” Nino mumbled tiredly, and Ohno laid down with him. “Stay by me?”  
“Of course,” Ohno promised, and Nino smiled happily at that. He felt safe in Ohno’s arms, and it was nice to be held like that.   
“I dreamt of my biological father,” Nino mumbled, and Ohno’s hug got only tighter. He didn’t know what happened - nobody did - but they saw the tears Nino couldn’t hold back when they saw that documentary about fathers who hurt their wives and children.  
“I see. But he isn’t here, ne?”  
Nino nodded and smiled shakily. Ohno loved all kinds of smiles, and that smile just made him wanting to hold Nino even tighter and to protect him from everything that there might be.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after a few minutes because Nino was still stiff beside him Nino shook his head slowly.   
“Not really. I mostly don’t think of him. I don’t know why I dreamt of what happened. And I have a great dad now. A father that loves me and my mother and sister.”  
Ohno hummed softly in agreement. “That’s true. He is great, huh?” he said, and Nino giggled a little.   
“Yup! A superhero.” Ohno grinned amused and loosened his hold on Nino a bit.   
“Do you think you can go back to sleep?” he asked carefully and Nino shrugged. Nino took his hand and tugged him a little bit closer.   
“Stay?” he begged, and Ohno nodded.   
“I’ll protect you,” he promised, and Nino tugged at his hand till he could place a little kiss on the palm of Ohno’s hand.   
“I know.”


	10. An Eskimo kiss means you make me smile

It was cold, so cold, Nino thought and huddled more into his coat. It was think and glorious warm. He loved this coat even if he hated Ohno a little bit. Ohno who stood in front of his door too early in the morning. The sun wasn’t even up yet, and Nino hated to be up so early when it wasn’t for work. Especially if he had to be outside. Staying inside and playing games was his favourite kind of pastime when he had nothing to do and not standing outside in the cold watching Ohno running around like a little kid. Even though Ohno was pretty cute like that.   
“Oh-chan I’m cold,” he whined loudly and put his hat a bit lower over his ears while hitching his scarf more up. Ohno looked up from the seaside he was standing at and came back after a short moment. Nino couldn’t see what he did, only that he spoke to someone before waving and coming back.   
“Sorry, Nino. Come on, let’s walk a bit, that will warm you up.” Nino whined a little since he was tired and cranky but he shut up when Ohno held his hand and led him over the sand.   
“Why are we here? It’s not for filming is it?” Nino asked carefully, and Ohno shook his head.   
“Filming isn’t until a few hours more.”  
“Then why am I not in bed?” Nino asked, and Ohno grinned at him sheepishly.  
“Because I wanted to take a walk with you. And then treat you to the best breakfast you will ever taste,” Ohno grinned and tugged him a bit more to the sand. Nino shivered when a cold gust of wind went around them and cuddled a bit closer to Ohno who put his arm around the other.   
“It has better to be splendid if you take me out at this hour,” he pouted cutely, and Ohno grinned. He looked over to Nino and stood on his tiptoes to brush his nose against Nino. Nino smiled when he felt Ohno’s strangely warm nose and shoved him playfully.   
“Gross,” he chided and yelled when Ohno tried to do it again. He laughed out loud and ran away from Ohno. “You are too slow to catch me, old man!” With a war cry, Ohno took after Nino who laughed only louder and ran faster to get away from the older. 

They ran up and down the seaside for a while till Nino slowed - slightly out of breath and more importantly: hungry. Ohno got his arms around the younger and lifted him for a little moment to spur on the cute giggles Nino made when he got spun around before setting him down carefully again.   
“I think I promised you some breakfast,” Ohno mumbled when they calmed their laughs, breathes and hearts and Nino turned around.   
“Yup. The best if I remember correctly and I hope it is. Nothing could beat my mother's cooking yet,” he grinned, and Ohno whined a little.  
“Unfair. You are not allowed to compare it to that!” Ohno said and Nino smiled while tugging at his hand.   
“Let’s go. I’m starving now.”  
“Yup!”


	11. A kiss on the lips means I love you

Ohno tugged at Nino’s hand in his, and the younger boy finally followed him. “I wanted to play that you know?” Nino asked, and Ohno shrugged.   
“The line is really long. It’s boring to wait and here are so many other games you could play. Ohno looked over at Nino whose eyes sparkled a bit, and Ohno was sure that his lips formed a beautiful smile. For a moment Ohno wanted to lose that damn mask they were both wearing so that no one recognised them.   
Not that Ohno thought anyone would. They both were outside multiple times without any disguise and never once were they discovered. But they weren’t usually together. But today after training Ohno asked Nino out to spent the rest of the day together.   
They had Ramen in a little restaurant near the agency and then ventured out to this gaming arcade. Nino wanted to check it out, and Ohno was okay with that. He had seen a few things at the UFO-catcher that his mother and cousins would like so he wanted to go there later on when Nino was satisfied with the number of games he had tried here.   
“That’s true, but it is the new one and most popular,” Nino whined a little. “I wanted to try it out and decide if I want to buy the remake for handheld games,” he explained, and Ohno was sure that the other pouted playfully at him. 

“I’m so sorry. If you tell me the name I might buy it for you on your next birthday,” Ohno decided after a moment of silence, and Nino cheered happily beside him. Ohno chuckled a little and then proceeded to watch Nino taking a shot on another game.   
“Let’s go make purikuras?” Ohno asked after a while, and Nino blinked up at him.   
“You treat this little bit like a date, you know?”  
“I wouldn’t take you out to a gaming place if this were a date,” Ohno answered a bit uncomfortable.   
“You so would.” Nino giggled, and Ohno rolled his eyes when he took the hand of the younger in his own.   
“Let’s first try the UFO-catchers,” Nino decided, and this time Ohno followed the younger to said machines and they spent a few attempts and more yen than it was worth trying to get some prizes.   
It was fun to watch Nino being so concentrated in trying to catch the prizes he sat his eyes on and more than once Ohno only lost his little figure because he focused on the smaller boy beside him.  
“So to end this non-date,” Nino began cheekily, and Ohno looked up once more, “let’s make those purikuras you asked for. You are even allowed to choose the wallpapers and things.”   
Ohno grinned happily. He loved making purikuras somehow. It was fun to make the silliest pictures ever, and Ohno really wanted to take some with the younger besides him. His heart was beating like crazy when he looked for the right backgrounds and then stood with Nino to take the pictures. They both laughed a lot when they finally were able to take off those masks, and Nino was a good partner. He was ready to do the silliest poses with him.   
In the end, Ohno had chosen a starry sky as a background. It was cheesy, he knew, but Nino was calling this a date, he really hoped that he didn’t misunderstand. So before Nino even realised what the last scenery was, Ohno turned them both sideways and took his face in his hands to kiss the younger boy softly on his lips. When the machine announced that the pictures were taken and that they should leave, he let Nino go and blushed when he realised how shocked and red Nino looked.   
“Sorry,” Ohno whispered and left the box.


	12. A butterfly kiss means you are sweet

Ohno had run out of the machine before Nino was able to comprehend what was happening and Nino hurried to fasten his mask again and followed the older who was looking stubbornly at the pictures on the little screen in front of him to choose the ones they wanted to decorate. Nino watched Ohno shakily taking the pen in his right hand and starting to decorate the first silly pictures they made.   
A smile appeared on Nino’s face as he looked them over and he even giggled a little because they looked so lame. Ohno was still tense beside him and unsure of how to react. Nino knew. And Nino knew that he was cruel because he didn’t do anything to loosen his anxiousness right away. But Nino had to calm down his own heart first to be able to speak. It seemed that he lost his voice over it all.   
“Don’t forget the last one,” he whispered in the end when Ohno’s hand hovered over it and put his chin on the shoulder of Ohno.   
“So not a date huh?” he asked when he felt that Ohno stilled in his proceedings. Nino checked the last box with a little heart and wrote love under it before the timing went up and then held Ohno a bit closer.   
“Or is it, Oh-chan?” he asked, and finally Ohno turned around. He still had the mask in his hand, and Nino looked around fast to see if there was anyone in their proximity when he stepped even closer to Ohno. 

There wasn’t much space between them, but Nino thought even that was too far apart for the moment. So he took another step till he could feel the up and down of Ohno’s chest against his own as they breathed in tandem.  
His eyes sparkled a little as he saw how nervous Ohno was still, but also kind of hopefully and carefully Nino undid his mask again and put his face even closer to the other.   
When they blinked, Nino could feel Ohno’s eyelashes against his own, and that was such an overwhelming feeling of closeness that he would only be able to share with this sweet, silly man in front of him.   
Nino took a breath, and his eyes fluttered shut against Ohno’s when he pressed his slightly wet and too warm lips against Ohno’s cheek for just a moment before he stepped back and redid his mask just as the pictures fell into the slot.   
Nino took them and looked them over. Ohno was still stunned beside him when Nino nudged him. “A good memory of our first ever date and kiss ne? For more to come,” Nino said and winked at Ohno, only to laugh when the older finally was able to move again and hugged him as close as he could. Ohno was just too cute for words.


	13. A kiss on your jaw means that I like your face

“I hate him,” Nino whined and let himself fall on top of Ohno who was lounging on a sofa in their green room. They were currently alone there, and that meant cuddling his boyfriend if anyone ever asked. Okay, to be entirely honest, every break means cuddling with his boyfriend, sometimes even if they weren’t on break at all. Much to the annoyance of their other band mates and the likes of their fans.  
“No, you don’t. You love him like a little brother.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if he keeps that up,” Nino pouted and only relaxed when Ohno began to stroke his back up and down. He liked being pampered by the older man.   
“You know Jun; he only wants the best.”  
“I knoooow. But it is so tiring. I hate that he dictates what I am allowed to eat and what not. And all that only because he decided I look too pale.”  
“Not true. It’s mostly because you, my dear little idiot, decided to play games too much and not rest enough or have a proper eating routine so that you collapsed after the last full run-through of the concert. Be happy I didn’t call your mother or sister and that you are old enough now that the agency didn’t. So let Jun fuss over you. He was worried.”  
“He is a worrywart. Worse than Sho-kun.”  
Ohno chuckled a little and nodded. “That might be true.” Ohno stroked his jaw a little, and Nino wriggled on top of him until he found an even more comfortable position on top of Ohno. 

Ohno looked at Nino’s face and played with a few strands of soft hair at the back of Nino’s neck while doing so. Nino on top of him had his eyes closed and was breathing softly in an out. Ohno smiled a little as he imagined that the other would fall asleep like that on top of him and snuggled even more to him in search of warmth.   
Nino was so cute. Ohno hadn’t thought that there would be a man that was as sweet as his lover. For him normally females were prettier than males but Nino topped them all. He was his number one, and he loved everything about him.   
Ohno loved his brattiness and his shyness. He liked that small hamburger hands that were so nimble and seemed to be able to do anything Nino wanted them to do. It was overwhelming for Ohno that such a man like Nino would fall in love with him and that everything seemed so good and right.   
He knew that they often tested the patience of the others, but in the end, he also knew that all of his other band members were happy for them. Ohno chuckled softly when a snore could be heard coming from Nino, and he softly held him a little closer. Ohno watched the serene face of Nino and was happy when he realised that his complexion slowly turned a little healthier.   
“Sleep well, little one,” he whispered in his ear and pressed a small kiss on Nino’s jaw.


	14. A kiss to your elbow means your arms are sexy

With a grunt, Nino almost face planted on the floor when his arms gave out under him, and he rolled over to his back. He threw his arms over his eyes and took a few deep breaths.   
“No more…” he mumbled and only looked up when he heard a chuckle beside him.   
“What are you doing here?” Nino asked, and Ohno looked at him amused.   
“Training, what else?” he asked, and Nino rolled his eyes.   
“You don’t train.”  
“The same would go for you. But here you are doing push-ups when I walked in.”  
Nino pouted and sat up when he saw that Ohno played with a bottle of water for him. He took the water and gulped half of the bottle in one go before Ohno managed to snatch it back.   
“Don’t upset your stomach. Why are you here? What is wrong with you?”  
“Nothing. I’m just trying to build up some muscles.”  
Ohno rolled his eyes and sat beside him to put his arms on Nino’s shoulder when the younger leant into him and closed his eyes.   
“And why would you want that now?”  
“Because…”  
“Because? You never said anything about being unhappy with your looks or something like that.”  
“I’m not.”  
“But? Nino I don’t want to force you telling me what’s wrong but I am worried about you.”

“You are all so fit! People compare and they might think I don’t belong to you. I don’t fit in the picture. And fans are getting mad because I put on weight,” Nino finally confessed and hissed a little when Ohno smacked him on the head.   
“Silly, of course, you belong to Arashi. The fans think the same.” Ohno rolled his eyes when Nino hid his face at his neck for a moment.   
“But the letters…”   
“Those are from idiots. Of course, you put on weight. And it’s good you do. You were way to thin. The doctors said so too. And your arm hurts. Your medicine doesn’t exactly help to lose weight you know that, don’t you?”  
Nino blushed and nodded.   
“And you are an idiot trying to train here all alone without anyone looking over your moves. They said you have to take care of your body for a little while longer.”  
Nino looked down into his lap and nodded with a sigh. He knew Ohno was right but the letters had hurt him, and it was hard to sit and do nothing. Ohno sighed and hugged him close for a moment.   
“So come on now. Get to the showers, little one, and then we are going home and get something to eat. If you do as I say I might be convinced not to tell the others that you were stupid.”  
“Oh please don’t tell the others. Sho and Jun would be so mad, and Aiba would probably cry, and I can’t take that,” Nino whined, and Ohno laughed.   
“I really should,” he said and lifted Nino’s arm to press a kiss against his elbow. “But for now I won’t come on move your sexy butt.”


	15. A kiss on the wrist means each part of you is awesome

Ohno laid on Nino’s couch watching the younger man playing one of his favourite games. To be honest, Ohno didn’t have a clue which game it was and what Nino’s mission - or what do you call those things? - was but Nino looked cute. When Nino played games at home, he was totally into it. Nino would move around with the controller in his hands and mumbled curses or cheers for his character. And he would forget everything around him.  
It was cute. Sadly it also meant that Nino mostly totally forgot that Ohno was even there with him and that was kind of boring. He wanted the attention of his little boyfriend on him and not on his games. But he also knew that Nino needed those timeouts to calm down and feel at peace with himself. And Ohno wanted for Nino to feel good. He was so stressed lately that Ohno stayed gladly in the background while Nino relaxed.  
Ohno had checked his watch before he decided to order them some food finally. He thought of cooking first, but he knew that he would never be able to make something with the little the younger had in the fridge and he didn’t feel like going out and buy some groceries right now. So delivery it was. He nudged Nino a bit to get his attention and grinned when Nino grunted. 

“What do you want to eat?” Ohno asked and rustled the take out flyers for a moment, so Nino knew what he was talking about.  
“I don’t care, Oh-chan. You can decide,” Nino mumbled, and Ohno rolled his eyes. Not the answer he wanted, but he could go with it.  
“Okay but you aren’t allowed to object with whatever I choose for you and have to eat it all,” Ohno said evilly, and Nino moaned a little in annoyance.  
“Whatever you say. It’s just food after all,” Nino mumbled and Ohno mourned that his boyfriend had no interest in anything food related. Food was one of the best things in the world if you would ask Ohno, there were so many different kinds of food, and it could make you feel so much better and happy or sad and miserable. Ohno looked through the various flyers and then decided to order a dish he could share with Nino. He put the order and slid on the floor behind Nino to hug him close.  
“What is it Oh-chan?” Nino asked when he felt the embrace getting a bit tighter.  
“Miss you.”  
“I’m right here silly.”  
“But you aren’t paying any attention to me.” Nino could hear the pout in Ohno’s voice clearly, and he stiffed a bit when he felt Ohno caressing his stomach under his shirt. He was still feeling insecure with his body ever since the letters began and struggled a bit out of Ohno’s hold. He felt bad for it; he did, especially because Ohno was right: He did spend too little time with the older.  
“Let me finish this quest, okay?” he asked in a small voice, and Ohno watched him a bit before nodding and taking his hands back. They stayed in silence until Nino ended his game and turned around in Ohno’s hold.  
“I’m sorry for ignoring you the last few days more or less,” Nino mumbled, and Ohno shook his head, before taking his hand in his own and laying a soft kiss on his wrist. Nino’s whole arm tingled somehow after the kiss because it was so soft he almost didn’t feel it.  
“You are perfect as you are and I don’t mind being ignored for a bit. Don’t worry.”


	16. A kiss on your finger means that each part of you is better than the last

“He doesn’t think I could do it,” Nino mumbled in the evening when they were back from their ‘trainings camp’. Ohno was already half asleep beside him and blinked a bit.   
“What are you talking about?”  
“Xxx-san.”  
“Eh? I still don’t understand,” Ohno confesses and shook his head to be a bit more awake so he could follow Nino’s ramble. He tugged the smaller man beside him on the bed and pulled the blanket over both of them as he felt that Nino was trembling in his hold.   
“He doesn’t allow me to row. He thinks I am too fragile and too bad. Everybody thinks at the moment I am too fragile to do anything.”  
Slowly Ohno understood what Nino was talking about and groaned a little. He had waited for Nino to explode - or to crumble down to cry, to be honest - but he didn’t think it would happen over something so trivial like that. Ohno knew that the exhaustion and amount of work were the reason for Nino to take all the things lately to his heart but Ohno had hoped that Nino would crack when he wasn’t as exhausted himself.   
“That’s not true, Kazu, and you know it. We are worried for you. You had an infection in your arm and hand, and you were in the hospital. Of course, we want you to go a bit more slowly for a time. Because we know that you often overdo it if we don’t check on you. We don’t want to see you more hurt.”  
“But I’m fine!”  
“Yes, physically you are finally fine once more, but you have to give us some slack. We still remember you lying in that hospital bed because you didn’t tell us how bad you felt till your body couldn’t take it anymore. You are just a little idiot with your health.”  
“Not worse than you lot,” Nino pouted, and Ohno grinned a bit amused.   
“That’s true, but we didn’t collapse. You can have your revenge when we do.”

Nino’s eyes sparkled a little in the combination of his unshed tears and amusement. “I will,” he promised, and Ohno nodded.  
“Remember when Aiba fell ill?” he asked then and Nino nodded.   
“Yeah, I was so scared. We all were.”  
“Yup, and when he was back, we all tried to cuddle him up so that he hasn’t had to do anything more tedious than opening a bottle. He was annoyed because of that, but we couldn’t help it for a while before all went back to normal.”  
“I remember,” Nino said and was looking everywhere but Ohno.   
“It’s the same now. Give them time, and they will be back to normal and tease you, I promise. Then you will wish for us to be back to pampering you.”  
Finally, Nino giggled at that and Ohno began to play with his fingers.  
“And because of the rowing club. I honestly think that he just thinks you are the best at giving directions. He told Sho and me that it’s the hardest and most important part of it all. Don’t be sad. It only means he trusts you even if he is the worst in telling people that they are good, ne?”  
“He is,” Nino mumbled and yawned shortly after. Ohno kissed each of his fingers of his left and smiled.   
“Go to sleep now. You need the strength tomorrow.”


	17. A kiss on the hip means I treasure you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because Arashi yesterday asked if I could write a chapter of Nino collapsing or being in the hospital. So I tried. I hope it's comprehensible? It's probably not really what you wished for. So I'm sorry :(

Ohno caressed Nino’s side with a deep frown on his face. Nino moved around in his hold when he realised how stiff Ohno was and looked into his eyes.   
“What is wrong?”  
“I’m worried about you,” Ohno sighed and tugged him a bit closer. His hands moved around his body to embrace him closer.   
“Why ever?” Nino asked confused, and Ohno sighed.  
“Because you have so much to do again. And we have concerts and shootings, and you don’t get lots of rest.”  
“Oh-chan that happens regularly. You can’t be worried about me every time that happens.”  
“I know. But I can’t help it. You are not careful enough with your body when you have lots to do, and you tend to neglect your health.”  
Nino sighed and sat up a little. He put Ohno’s head on his lap and stroked through his hair. It got longer again, and Nino knew Ohno would have someone to cut it soon.   
“I know why you are worried. But I promise you that I will tell you when something is wrong. I will eat regularly and take plenty of rest. And you are here too. You will look after that.”  
Ohno hummed and put a kiss on his hip when Nino promised that. The younger was so important to him that he wanted never to see him laying in a hospital again. He closed his eyes and remembered back.

Nino was pale those last days, but he insisted that he was fine. And they all believed him. Nino was stressed with shooting a drama and shooting their regular shows on top of training for their concerts, but they all were stressed at the moment, so they tended to overlook signs. They all didn’t realise that Nino was extra careful with moving his left arm and he flinched whenever someone touched the inside of it or any clothing was too tight on the arm or too loose so that it would touch his arm at every movement.  
So yeah the moment Nino had to make a back flip for a choreography and yelled the moment his hand touched the floor and had to hold his whole weight he was shocked as well as mad at himself for not realising that his boyfriend fell ill.   
Nino held his arm close to his body and cried sitting on the floor. They all stopped, and Ohno rushed to the man that looked even smaller than usually now. He took the face of the other in between his hands and wiped the tears away slowly. “What is it?” he asked worriedly and was worried about how much Nino shook in his arms.  
“My arm hurts so much, Oh-chan,” he finally pressed out, and Ohno took the hand carefully in his own. Nino whined and tried to tug it back. It hurt even worse when someone touched it. Ohno was worried because of the colour of his arm and how hot it was.   
“You have to go to the hospital, Nino. Something is wrong with you.”  
“No. Don’t want to,” Nino said stubbornly and tried to stand up and continue to dance. That was the moment when their trainer tried to intervene, but Nino was too exhausted to do anything more, and Ohno was just fast enough to catch him before he fell on the floor.

Later int he hospital they learnt that Nino somehow got an inflammation his arm and waited too long to go to a doctor and had nearly gotten a blood poisoning. Nino had to stay in the hospital for days being on an IV, but luckily he got better even if the pain sometimes came back and he had problems with his hand when he overworked.


	18. A french kiss means I feel good with you

Nino was napping on Ohno’s shoulder while the older read through a fishing magazine. They were going from one concert location to the next and Nino had just finished taping some shoots for his latest drama, so he was knocked out as soon as they were on the bus. It was still too early for Ohno to think about sleeping - especially since he could do that without problems in the hotel later. There was little chatter around him as some of the staffs and the other three were talking or playing a game but luckily they kept the noise down as soon as they realised that Nino fell asleep.   
Ohno was thankful for this because he hoped that Nino was fit enough for a walk around the town when they arrived in the evening. Nino mumbled a little in his sleep, and Ohno grinned like a loon when he realised it was his name. He loved hearing his name falling from Nino’s lips.   
Ohno caressed the side of Nino’s upper body and was careful not to tickle the smaller frame beside him. Nino sighed happily and snuggled more into him. Ohno felt a little shudder running through him when Nino’s nose pressed against his collarbone and his little puff of breath ran over his neck creating goosebumps on his arms.   
Ohno caressed his hips softly and sat back a bit comfortable while being careful not to move Nino too much so that the boy would stay asleep. 

Only two hours later they arrived at their hotel and Ohno roused Nino as their manager motioned them that they would have to leave the bus soon. Nino blinked owlishly at him, and Ohno pecked his nose fast before anyone could notice.   
“Good morning sleepyhead. It’s time to leave. We have arrived at the hotel. You can sleep later,” he added when Nino scrambled up to his nose cutely and helped him to stand up.   
Nino stumbled a bit against him, and Ohno held him around the waist to led him out and down the steps.   
“My legs are all pins and needles,” Nino whined when the others shot them a funny look, and the staff nodded in understanding.   
“It will go away in a second. Until then I have you,” Ohno assured him, and Nino nodded still a little sleepy. It didn’t take long for Nino to be awake fully and when they finally had their bags, he was able to stand by himself and tugged his luggage behind himself and the others inside the hotel to check in. As normally they had to share a room and Ohno was fast to snatch a key to a room he could share with Nino. The others grinned at them amused, but Ohno and Nino chose to ignore them. Aiba, Jun and Sho knew that they loved each other and had not a problem with it. In their rooms, they didn’t have to be careful about it either, so it was perfect.

“Where are we going?” Nino whispered for the fifth time, and Ohno hushed the smaller man again. It was hours later now, and it was dark outside, but they were all settled in, had dinner with their managers and friends and were briefed about the next day - they had free time until around two pm when they were to be driven to the venue. All the important things done Ohno had decided to take Nino out after he was sure all were back in their rooms.   
After a while, they were outside, and Nino rolled his eyes when Ohno looked at him with a proud grin. “I don’t know why the secrecy,” Nino said and Ohno shrugged.  
“Because of the suspense. Come on I saw a park on the way here. I want to have a walking date,” he answered, and Nino giggled before they took off to the park Ohno had mentioned.   
There Ohno laid his arm around Nino, and they strolled around the dimly lit paths. They were totally on their own since it was so silent that they could hear whenever someone came close and could easily take a different route. It was wonderful Nino thought.   
They walked like that an hour without talking before they slowly went back into the direction of their hotel. Just before they left the park, Nino tugged Ohno to a little hiding behind the gates. He grinned up to Ohno who looked a bit confused for a moment before smiling himself and pulling Nino close. Ohno embraced the other man tight and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Slow at first, before he licked over the lower lip of Nino who opened his mouth willingly to greet the tongue of the older with his own and forgetting the world around him for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since today is my birthday I will finally to update more than one story :D


	19. A trace-a-shape kiss means I have fun with you

Ohno woke up to a sound coming from the street. He had needed a moment before he realised that nothing important had happened and he rolled on his side to pull Nino in his arms. He sighed happily when he smelled the essence that made Nino and hid his nose in the crook of Nino’s neck. It didn’t take that long after that for Nino to wake up and wriggle around in his hold.   
“I have to get up,” Nino whined, and Ohno pouted before he let him go.   
“I’ll be back fast,” Nino promised, and Ohno grinned brightly at that promise before he watched Nino dashing out of his room. Today was one of the few days they both had off and since their last work yesterday were for a shooting together they decided that it was okay for Ohno to sleep over.   
Nino was still very cautious with having the older one over because it was still something new for him and Ohno was fine with their slow going. He loved Nino and would go as fast or as slow as the younger was comfortable with. Sleeping overs were few and far in between because of that, but they were always special and fun, too. 

Ohno was brought out of his reverie when Nino jumped back on the bed and landed on top of him. Ohno groaned a little when an elbow poked him in the side with that manoeuvre and then laughed when Nino fell in helpless giggles above him.   
“The sounds you make in bed,” Nino said with a teasing gleam in his eyes and Ohno’s hands hold onto Nino’s wriggling him so that not another accident could happen.   
“I promise I can make sexier sounds, too,” he said and grinned when Nino fought a blush at those words. “And I can make you breathe heavily, too.”  
Before Nino could think of a retort or even react in any other way Ohno had them both turned around, and Nino laid under him unmoving and stared into his eyes a bit confused. Ohno grinned and pressed a kiss on the corner of Nino's lips before bringing a bit of space between them. 

“Oh-chan what…?” Nino began but then laughed helplessly because Ohno had used the time of his confusion to hitch up his shirt and started tickling the sides of the younger boy under him. Nino giggled and laughed as he tried to wriggle out from under him and escape from this onslaught. Not that Ohno would lead him. He followed him and continued to tickle him on all spots he knew that were super ticklish till Nino was begging him to stop.  
“Stop… Please. I can’t breathe anymore,” Nino whined, and Ohno laughed a little when Nino’s now limp body fell to the bed as soon as Ohno stopped. Nino was breathing heavily just as Ohno promised and was on his stomach because of the many turns he made. His shirt had ridden up till his shoulders and Ohno admired his flawless back for a moment before he leant down to trace a few kisses along his shoulder blades following unseen shapes till he stopped at the little dip at his back and moved from Nino so that the other could sit up finally.


	20. A kiss on the collarbone means your body is amazing

“What are you doing?” Nino asked with a laugh when he realised that Ohno had stepped in his bathroom. Probably to look for him since he had left their bed already while Ohno was still asleep. But Nino didn’t have that much time before he had to be ready to leave for work and Ohno would have been able to sleep for at least three hours more.  
“You were gone,” Ohno answered with a big pout and Nino giggled a little as he stepped into the shower stream and closed his eyes.   
“I’m sorry, but I told you when you appeared yesterday on my doorstep that I have to be up early. You said it wouldn’t be a problem.”  
“I know… But your warmth was gone. So I woke up.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Nino was still giggling lightly while he washed and Ohno didn’t feel bad to watch him. Nino was gorgeous. Nino's skin was slightly brown at the moment because they had to do so much work in the sun. His hair was back to black instead of the brownish colour they were the last weeks. Ohno couldn’t see his face at the moment because of the steam of the hot water and because Nino had turned his back on him while he was shampooing his hair. 

Ohno’s eyes fell on the pert butt of the smaller man, and he looked back up fast. Nino probably wouldn’t be too happy if he knew what he was doing. So his eyes traced the spots and moles on the shoulders he knew were there and leant against the wall while Nino was now washing his body.  
After a short moment Nino stepped back out and blinked surprised, and a bit embarrassed when he realised that Ohno was still standing there examining him.   
“No really, what are you doing here?” Nino asked and put a towel around his waist while he used a smaller one to dry his hair.   
“You look beautiful,” Ohno mumbled instead of answering, and Nino looked confused at the other.   
“What?”  
“You… Your body. It’s amazing.” Nino stopped what he was doing and watched the other for a moment in utter confusion. Then he smirked amused and stepped closer to the other.   
“You sound a bit as if I have broken you right now,” he teased and kissed his cheek with a short press of his still wet lips against the dry sleep-wrinkled skin of the older.  
“I don’t know why you are talking like that at the moment since you usually don’t look like that when you see me naked or half naked but it’s cute. But I also have to get ready. So would you be so kind to leave me alone for a moment and perhaps prepare a cup or two of coffee?” Nino asked and turned around to get ready in front of the mirror.   
At least he tried. The moment he turned Ohno took hold of his wrist and tugged him back. Ohno put his nose at the neck of the other and sniffed it for a before kissing his collarbone.   
“I will prepare you even breakfast,” Ohno promised silently against his skin and then left him finally.


	21. A kiss on the eye means I feel close to you

Ohno tickled Nino’s stomach lightly and grinned amused when Nino hit him on the hand.  
“Stop it; I’m playing.”  
“You do nothing else, and I am here, and I am bored,” Ohno said and licked a line along his neck to kiss the little spot behind Nino’s ear. His fingers were once again on the soft skin of his stomach. He caressed him with soft strokes that he knew tickled Nino a little. Not enough so that he would end up in helpless giggles but enough to annoy him a bit.  
He peppered his neck with kisses and hid a smirk when he felt that Nino was playing less and less before he heard the music of the stop screen and turned around.  
“You are annoying,” Nino said, and Ohno grinned.  
“Argh… You are not even sorry for it,” he moaned, and Ohno’s smirk got wider.  
“Nope. I want your attention right now,” he explained and put his lips on Nino’s to stop any complaints. The kiss got deeper, and in the end, their tongues began battling with each other. Ohno was sure that he got all of Nino’s attention now and slowly tugged him closer and closer to himself to feel his warmth all over himself.  
Ohno’s arms sneaked around Nino, and he caressed his back. His fingers were wandering under Nino’s shirt slowly as not to scare the boy on top of him. Nino still was a bit shy even if they did a bit more than kissing now. Still mostly fully or at least half clothed. Ohno was only allowed to see Nino naked when he was bathing, in the shower or changing clothes and Ohno cherished those moments.  
But Nino was still very relaxed on top of him, and Ohno stopped the kiss for a moment to look into the trusting eyes before beginning to kiss him again deeply. 

They kissed for a little while before they stopped and just looked at each other. Ohno stroke his cheek softly and smiled when Nino nestled his face in his warm hand. He loved Nino so much.  
Slowly he kissed him again, more slowly this time and leant his forehead against the others. He played with the soft strands of hair and breathed slowly with Nino in tandem. He had Nino’s full attention, and he loved it. He loved breathing the same air as the younger one, and he loved being so close to him. Ohno also loved that they could be so close without speaking and both were enjoying themselves. Ohno didn’t know when, if ever, he felt so close to anyone.  
“I love you,” he whispered against Nino’s lips and smiled a bit when he saw directly in Nino’s eyes which were glittering happily at those words. He loosened his hold and stroked the soft part under Nino’s eyes. Nino’s eyes fluttered close, and Ohno couldn’t help himself when he put a loving kiss on the eye of the younger man in front of him.


	22. A nibble kiss means you're delicious

They had their free day today, and they both were in Nino’s new apartment. He had to leave the last one because it was inconvenient to his workplace and also some fans had seen him entering it for a few days in a row.   
Of course, he couldn’t stay there after the fans decided to camp in front of the building, so he moved closer to the agency and to a residential complex that was better protected than the last one. That also meant that it was a bit harder for Ohno to visit the younger man since someone might begin to ask questions if he appeared here too often.   
Today they were lounging in the bed and doing not much more than eating, cuddling and kissing. They were in no hurry to get somewhere else than the kitchen or bathroom from time to time, but that was all they did.   
Nino wasn’t even bored to spend the day like that. He and Ohno took turns napping in the embrace of the other while the other was playing a game or reading a magazine. It was a great way to spend their time with each other. Jun, Aiba and Sho might say that it was boring, and a bit wasted to spend their whole day confined in a bedroom, but they felt differently. 

“Do you want to take a bath together with me?” Ohno asked in the late afternoon, and Nino looked up to him. He had turned from his back to his belly to relax some of his muscles that way and hummed a little.   
“A bath?”  
“Yup in your nice big tub. We can wash each other beforehand,” Ohno explained with a wink and Nino giggled a bit.   
“Sounds good.”  
“So you are up to it?” Ohno asked with happy eyes, and Nino nodded.   
“Yes, if you will fill the tub? I will end this game and then join you.”  
“Yatta!” Ohno yelled childishly and jumped from the bed to run to the bathroom. Nino could hear the water running and was sure that the heating was up, too when he would enter the room. Ohno liked the bathroom to be hot whenever Nino took a shower or a bath. Only when he was feeling too hot himself was he able to take a shower in a cooler environment (and of course on their venues after concerts because he didn’t have a choice).

Nino closed his gaming console and finally followed Ohno into the bathroom. As he thought it was warm inside and he took off his clothes before he got too hot.   
“I don’t understand why your bathroom has to be so warm. You hate heat everywhere else,” Nino mumbled, and Ohno grinned.  
“I’m more active when it’s hot,” he teased, and Nino groaned a little before he laughed.   
“You are unbelievable.” Ohno didn’t answer but pointed to the little stool before the tub.   
“Sit down I’ll help you to wash down.” Nino did as he was told and closed his eyes when he felt Ohno’s hands wander over his body soaping him up. Afterwards, he washed his hair and Nino had to fight his blush and his arousal because of that. Not that Ohno would mind a bit of arousal. Nino knew Ohno would love to help him out and take this a bit further and Nino was declined to allow it finally. Ohno’s hands felt good on his body.  
They finally climbed in the tub when Ohno was washed down, and Nino leant against Ohno who had his arms around him. Ohno caressed the soft skin of his tiny one-pack and turned his head after a few minutes to kiss him softly. Ohno nibbled at Nino's lower lip and looked into his eyes. Now Nino didn’t need any more pushes and moved around to watch him. “Don’t stop today.”  
“Only if you tell me otherwise,” Ohno promised, and they kissed again.


	23. A single lip kiss means you're hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to change the rating slightly from this chapter on...

Ohno and Nino were still kissing in the hot water. In the background, Nino could hear the water splashing on his floor, and he was glad for the drains that made it possible that not everything would be under water when they decided to leave. But neither Ohno nor Nino thought about leaving the tub for the moment.   
Ohno was trailing his hands over Nino’s body exploring every bit of skin and gifting Nino with goosebumps and little shudders every time he touched a sensible part of his body. And Nino and many spots that were sensitive to his touch.   
They stopped kissing for a moment to catch their breath, and Nino hid his face in Ohno’s shoulder when he felt the hot hands on his hips and then suddenly on his cock. He thought the water was already hot on his skin, but Ohno’s hands were burning him even more. At least it felt like that.   
“Oh-chan,” he whimpered when Ohno’s hand closed around his now hard cock and Ohno hummed softly against his ear to calm him down a little.

“Everything is alright. Just relax and let me handle it?” Ohno asked and put little kisses on his neck and nibbled at the soft skin. Nino tasted sweet, but Ohno knew not to tell the younger man this right now.   
“Mhm… ‘S hot,” Nino mumbled against his skin and put a kiss on his shoulder. Ohno hid a smile in Nino's hair and stroked his cock up and down. Nino moaned against his shoulder and continued to hide his face as Ohno did such pleasurable things to him with his hot hot hands.   
Nino couldn’t understand how anyone could have such warm hands as Ohno had, but he wasn’t complaining. He loved Ohno’s warmth even if it drove him crazy right now. Nino would probably lie if he said that he didn’t like that either. 

Ohno thumbed now at the head and played a bit with the skin there. Nino felt his stomach tighten at that and groaned when the evil fingers left it again to now massaging his balls a little.   
“Please, more,” Nino whispered and looked at Ohno, who now used his free hand to cup his chin a bit up and kiss him again.   
“You look so hot,” he said in his ear and kissed his favourite spot under Nino’s ear before wandering back to those sinful lips of Nino. Nino moaned louder, and his eyes fell close when Ohno’s hand got faster, and he began pumping Nino’s cock with renewed vigour. Nino mewled a little as he felt himself coming closer to the end and Ohno knew it too when Nino’s moans got a bit louder and his whispers got incomprehensible. Ohno looked at Nino mesmerised and leant down to kiss him again He only got the lower lip of Nino since his lips were open in a silent cry as he came.


	24. A kiss on your ear means you turn me on

Ohno stroke Nino’s back silently as the younger caught his breath slowly. Nino blinked at him when he had calmed down once more, and his nimble fingers wandered over Ohno’s stomach. He carefully traced the muscles there and kissed his shoulder lazily.   
“Are you okay?” Ohno asked, and Nino laughed a little at the real worry in Ohno’s voice. He managed to sit up straighter and kissed Ohno full on the lips. Nino could not. Ohno looked apprehensive, and he wanted to calm him down.   
“More than okay,” he answered finally when they broke their kiss and cupped Ohno’s cock in his hand for a moment. Ohno’s eyes widened at that move and couldn’t stop the little groan that left his lips.   
“You, on the other hand, seem to be rather stiff, huh?” he asked evilly, and Ohno pinched his side at that and pouted.   
“It’s your fault,” he mumbled and tried to stay mad or indifferent as Nino closed his hand around his hard-on.   
“Then let me help you out?” Nino’s fingertips run over his length, and the younger looked at him with big innocent eyes that were only broken by the little smirk that was on the face of his very own brat. 

Ohno groaned again and kissed Nino’s ear. He bit it lightly and closed his eyes a moment, before meeting Nino’s once more. “You can do everything you want,” Ohno promised and felt Nino’s sparkling eyes on him at those words. Ohno knew that Nino couldn’t believe that Ohno put so much thrust into him, but it was the same for Ohno about Nino so he could fully understand it.   
“Okay,” Nino whispered with a hoarse voice and set off to put kisses on his face and upper body while his fingers traced the veins on Ohno’s cock.  
Nino’s touches were slower and more careful than Ohno’s were as he wanted to test everything out. He wanted to see how Ohno reacted to his touches and he wanted to etch everything into his memory if possible.   
Ohno had his eyes closed as he felt Nino’s little hand closing around his length and pumping it up and down in different speeds before stopping again and playing with the head of it. He poked his finger at his slit once or twice at which Ohno’s whole body switched a little, before wandering down again and playing with the heavy balls before using his both hands to close around the big cock and finally pumping in earnest. Ohno moaned with his mouth open, and Nino leant forward to capture the next cry in a kiss. He intensified his efforts on Ohno’s cock then till the older one finally came between them.   
Ohno calmed down faster than Nino after all and kissed Nino’s ear once more before pecking at his lips a few times before bringing a little distance between them.   
“Let’s get out. The water gets cold.”

Ohno gently helped Nino out of the water and into a big bathrobe before they both tumbled back to their bad and fell on the bed to embrace once more and it didn’t take long for Nino to fall asleep in Ohno’s warm arms.


	25. A mail kiss means I like thinking about you

<< Hey Kazu,   
I miss you a lot. I know it’s not that long that you are gone (at least now that I write this letter but when it arrives at yours, you will be gone for at least one and a half weeks, and that is long!).  
How are you? I hope you are okay. I want to talk to you, but my manager told me you don’t have the time over the day and in the night you should sleep. It sucks that I don’t know your shooting schedule so I can’t make the call when you are okay with it. I don’t want to stress you. So I decided to write a letter.   
I’m currently sitting in our dressing room. It’s boring without you, and the couch feels wrong. It’s not half as comfortable as when you are here beside me. Jun says I should shut up because apparently I am whining while trying to get comfortable and it stresses him out. So yeah. I gave up and decided instead to write you this letter.   
It’s not good, so I am sorry, but I am trying to do my best here.   
Sho says I’m silly since you are only gone for a few days and he fears for the time when you are gone for around two weeks if I am like this already. Aiba tells me to say you hi, so: “HI!”

Filming is over now. It was as bad as I thought. Singing as only four is wrong. Everybody said so. So yeah…   
Please come back soon. I don’t even know what I should write as nothing happened here. Nothing worth of retelling at least.   
Oh, but there is one thing: There is an apartment for rent in your building finally. I applied for it. My parents were not surprised, but the others were. I don’t understand. I thought it was clear that I would try to get an apartment in the same building as you live in. This way I can visit you more freely without suspicious stares from anybody. That way everybody would know that I live there, too.  
I know you won't be happy with it because the rent is high and it’s silly to rent two apartments if we use only one. But I thought we could use the second as an art studio or something like that for me and store your old instruments if you would like that. Please don’t be mad. I will tell you the number and everything as soon as I know it. I hope I can get it.   
Please come back soon ne?  
I really really miss you a lot.

In love Satoshi xxx >>

 

Nino stared long and hard at the letter and tried to make sure that he read everything right. His friend was a silly man that was for sure, but he was also really happy to receive such a thing from the other. It made his heart going ‘dokidoki’. He didn’t know that Satoshi would try to apply for an apartment, but it made sense. He got some strange looks already because Ohno was over so often. He really didn’t want to read some strange rumours about them in some magazines. So it was good. And it was nothing he could stop right now from where he was.  
His eyes flew over the page once more, and he smiled when he saw that silly lipstick kiss on the bottom of it. He really didn’t understand Ohno sometimes.  
“Silly, I miss you too,” he whispered in the silence of his hotel room and carefully placed the letter on his pillow when he went to sleep.


	26. A smooch means you make me feel goofy

“You are finally back,” Aiba shouted when one day Nino suddenly stood in front of them in their dressing room. All of them were shocked when Nino without any warning beforehand opened the door, and Aiba was the first one to get over the shock finally. The man ran up to his best friend and tackled him in a big almost crushing hug, and Nino laughed a little as he patted his head.  
“I’m back,” he murmured when Aiba finally let go and smiled tiredly. Nino looked worn out and ready to sleep away for at least a week before he would be able to speak to anybody and luckily Sho realised that Nino was swaying slightly and took hold of him to lead him to the couch Ohno was currently sitting on alone. 

“Sit down before you collapse. I can’t believe you didn’t go home and have some sleep before coming here,” Jun chided, and Nino shrugged a little as he sat down. Ohno scrambled to get his arms around his boyfriend and held him close for the first time in what felt like years.  
“Manager-san told me that you were still shooting and if I wanted I could come visiting you. I’m not allowed to shoot with you, though,” Nino said pouting. He didn’t like watching just the four of them. It felt lonely to be left out from their shootings and everything else, but Nino also knew that it was probably the best for now as he felt dead on his feet right now. It wouldn’t make a good picture with him there, and he probably would fell asleep while listening to the dull talks of their guests.  
“Will you wait?” Ohno asked whispering in his ear, and Nino shook his head.  
“As soon as you start I will leave and go home to get some sleep,” he explained to all and kissed Ohno softly on his lips. “I’ll leave my door open for you. Manager-san said you were free tomorrow and I have two rest days scheduled so come to mine?” he asked hopefully, and Ohno giggled a little at that hopeful face.  
“Of course,” he promised. Ohno felt so giddy now that he had Nino back in his arms. He had missed the younger man so fervently that he couldn’t believe that the waiting has finally ended. He didn’t want to let him ever go if he was honest but Ohno knew that he had to.  
But not right now. Ohno heard the others leaving with the promise to bring them something to drink only at the back of the mind while he looked over Nino.  
Nino got thinner in the last few weeks; there was a faint stubble around his mouth and on his cheeks and dark circles under each eye. Everybody could see that Nino needed his rest days and that he was dead tired. But to Ohno, he looked beautiful. It was the same mouth that he loved kissing and the same dark eyes in which he could stare for hours and try to banish on his canvas but never actually managed to do. This was the real Nino, not some display made of paper.  
Ohno puckered his lips and fought a smile as Nino did the same and with a loud smacking noise they kissed before both began to laugh at their silliness. 

“Welcome home,” Ohno finally whispered, and Nino grinned.  
“I’m back,” he answered and leant heavily against Ohno his eyes closing slowly while Ohno held him close for as long as he was allowed to.


	27. A kiss to the back of your knees means I want to make you feel good

Nino was already asleep when Ohno entered his apartment. Not that Ohno was surprised about that. Nino probably didn’t even take a shower before falling on the bed to get some sleep that he lost on the plane and the last shooting days. Ohno knew that they worked overtime the last few days to be able to get on the earlier flight back to Japan.   
Ohno was as silent as possible when he entered and closed the door and vanished into the kitchen to prepare some tea and to put the food he bought in bowls to make it easier to eat. He had to get some food into Nino before he could let him sleep for the rest of the night. Ohno watched the clock at the counter until the tea was finished and put everything on a tray to bring to Nino.   
He sat the things on a little desk beside the bed and sat beside his boyfriend. Carefully he stroke his backside and tickled his sides while kissing his cheek to tease him to full awareness. It didn’t take that long luckily, and soon Nino was blinking up at him.   
“What is it?”  
“I brought food and tea for you.”  
“I’m not hungry. I want to sleep,” Nino moaned but sit up slowly when Ohno forced him upright with gentle but unyielding hands.  
“I know. But first, you should eat. Or you will wake up because your tummy complains. Come on. Just for me, okay? I’m worried. Afterwards, you can sleep, or if you are up to it, we can take a quick bath so that you can rest while being clean and full.”  
Nino whined a little but in the end leant against Ohno and took the tea cup the older gave him. He felt some of his senses returning while sipping the hot beverage.

“Okay, what did you bring for us to eat?” Nino asked curiously and almost wept with joy when he realised that Ohno brought them ramen. He missed real Japanese food so much, white rice before all but that would be sufficient for breakfast. Now a hot bowl of freshly made Ramen - not even the cheap instant kind - seemed like heaven. “Looks so good,” he chirped and took the chopsticks to begin eating. He moaned happily and felt more awake with each bite. The food was good the tea was hot, and he had his boyfriend by his side. What could he want more?  
After they had finished and Ohno had fed two of his gyoza to his lover they sat in silence a little before Nino nudged Ohno.   
“You said something about having a bath?” he asked, and Ohno looked at him surprised.   
“Are you still up for it?”  
“Yeah. I think I will be able to sleep more comfortable after having had a bath or a shower, to be honest. I feel a little filthy.” Ohno kissed him once more and smiled.  
“Okay. I’ll fill the tub and bring the dishes to the kitchen. Then I’ll help you with the bath, all right?”  
“Sounds heavenly. Thanks, Oh-chan.”  
“Everything for you, Kazu,” he promised, and Nino blushed a little before shooing him away. Ohno did as he promised Nino and then came back to the bedroom to carry Nino to the bathroom. There Ohno helped the younger out of his clothes and helped him washing before washing the foam off of his body. He kissed the back of Nino’s knee when he knelt behind him before leading him to the tub. After Nino was relaxed, he helped him wearing his night clothes and brought him back to the bed before cleaning himself up and following the younger one.


	28. A kiss to the back means let's explore this further

They slept till late in the morning, and Nino was the first to wake up finally. He slept almost fifteen hours with the short break in between when Ohno forced him to eat and take a bath. But he knew that it was better like that since that way he didn’t wake early in the morning while feeling sick because of the lack of food.   
Nino went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and grinned when he realised that Ohno bought everything they needed for a typical Japanese breakfast and a wave of love went over him. Ohno had thought of everything and would probably pout when he realised that he had slept too long to prepare that kind of breakfast that Nino did now for both of them.  
He put everything on the tray Ohno used the evening before and went to the bedroom where Ohno woke up to the smell of coffee and looked sleepily at Nino. “You are awake,” he realised, and Nino grinned.  
“Yup, and I made breakfast so make a bit of space would you?” he asked and waited patiently till Ohno made space on the bed for the big tray.  
“Smells good. I missed your cooking,” Ohno mumbled, and Nino kissed the side of his mouth softly.   
“I missed you eating my food and praising it. So eat it while it’s still warm,” Nino ordered, and Ohno grinned before beginning to eat. 

After their breakfast, Nino laid back on his bed because Ohno said he would do the cleanup and forced him to take a rest. So he held Ohno’s cushion close to his face and laid on his stomach while he listened to Ohno moving around and waiting for him to come back.   
The bed dipped under Ohno’s weight, and he draped himself over Ninos back. He kissed the back of his neck, and Nino hummed enjoying the soft caresses of Ohno’s hands on his body and the soft kisses on his shoulders, and then Ohno sat up a little to take off his shirt.   
Then he leant down again to kiss the little spot behind his ears softly. He loved that Nino got goosebumps whenever he kissed or licked it. Nino’s body reacted wonderfully to his touches and Ohno was always surprised how sensitive Nino was to his touches when they were on their own. 

Ohno caressed his sides and back and kissed his way down to his back where he put a long kiss before finally turning Nino around and looking into his eyes.   
“Let’s get reacquainted? Or are you too tired?” he asked, and Nino pulled him down over him.   
“You always have the best ideas, you know?” he answered and kissed him deeply while wandering under his sleeping shirt and tugging it off. They had to break their kiss so that Nino could get rid of that garment, but afterwards, they were back to kissing while their hands wandered over the body of the other and caressed all the spots they knew would bring a few little delicious sounds from the other.   
Nino felt getting himself hotter the further Ohno went and pushed his hips against Ohno’s. A little sound escaped the back of his throat when he felt the answering hardness of Ohno’s cock against his, and soon they were moving against each other in slow promising movements.


	29. A hickey kiss means you're mine

Ohno and Nino were now completely naked, and the blanket was long forgotten and laying on the floor. There were sounds one could hear from the bedroom were whimpers, moans and whispers of the names of the others while the moved in unison.   
Ohno hadn’t taken that long to prepare Nino for his cock as Nino was too impatient to wait too long for his older lover to prepare him for long. He hated waiting for long during their lovemaking, but Ohno wanted to make sure that he was comfortable after all that time they didn't see each other.

“Oh-chan move!” Nino ordered with a loud moan when Ohno, finally, was inside him fully. He could feel the heat pulsing in himself, and he wanted nothing more than Ohno to please move already.   
Nino moaned loudly when Ohno moved his body and thrust into him. “Finally,” he groaned and Ohno bit him at those words and Nino couldn’t hide a little grin, before he was rendered utterly speechless when Ohno moved faster and more earnestly in him.   
Nino moved on the bed, and he would have sworn that even his usually quite big bed moved in the rhythm of Ohno’s thrusts. Nino loved it. He loved being taken by Ohno like that because it made him feel so loved. Ohno always watched him with every move he made to make sure that he liked whatever Ohno did to him and till now Nino still had yet to discover something he didn’t like.  
An even louder moan escaped his lips when Ohno’s cock pushed against that one little spot inside him that made him seeing stars and feeling like he was in heaven.   
“Satoshi,” he whispered and looked at him when Ohno’s eyes slowly focused on him. He tugged him closer - always closer - and kissed his lips before another thrust of Ohno made it impossible to held the kiss because he had to catch his breath somehow. 

Ohno didn’t mind to have lost his lips and began to trace kisses and little licks on his neck and down over his shoulder and his upper body. Everywhere he could reach as he was pounding into Nino who couldn’t do anything else than moaning and begging Ohno for more and more before Ohno finally closed his hand around his arousal.   
Nino shouted a little at that and Ohno hid his face into his collarbone where he licked at a soft spot and bit it slowly before kissing that spot and sucked softly at that. If Nino were in any mind, he would probably object of Ohno marking him - even if he loved it. It was just too hard to explain such things to make-up. But as it were he didn’t even realise what Ohno was doing when he finally came with a little shout and felt Ohno following only a few thrusts later. Ohno licked the mark spot once more and kissed it softly before moving away for Nino to catch his breath and slipped out of the younger one to take him into his arms more comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at sex scenes. I'm so sorry ><


	30. A kiss to your bellybutton means you are fun to be with

They were in the middle of shooting their newest PV for happiness. Nino loved this kind of shootings because they mostly could just play around and the directors (and Jun mostly) would cut the different bit and pieces together so that it would look like a fun and happy PV.   
And fun they had. Nino loved playing around with the others and making silly faces and such things. So yeah, it was a PV just as he loved it. It was also hot today, so that made it all the better. He hated it when he had to film happy things while it was cold, grey and wet outside. Somehow such weather made him feeling down. 

Ohno fell beside him in the break room when they stopped filming for a bit because they had to move the props around and Nino grinned when Ohno laid his head on Nino’s lap, and Nino began playing with his hair. He felt Ohno relaxing under his ministrations and closing his eyes slightly.   
“Are you tired?” Nino asked after a while, and Ohno shook his head.   
“No, I’m just relaxed,” Ohno explained and opened an eye to look at him. Nino nodded in understanding and continued to play with his hair while he listened to the others.   
“Lunch will be served soon,” Sho said as soon as he entered and Aiba followed close giggling amused.   
“You two look like you have fun, you know? Being so close and almost always touching or looking at each other,” he explained, and Nino shrugged.   
“I am having fun,” he grinned and Ohno tickled his side a bit.   
“Me too. It’s fun. And the director says we shouldn’t stop but even be more close. It’s great to be allowed to do so for once,” Ohno replied, and Nino agreed with a grin.   
He loved being close to Ohno, and it was always great to be able to touch him freely around others. He was glad that they were close from the beginning and the fans were used and liked all kinds of fan services, so they didn’t want to kill it even if they were forced to tone it down sometimes. 

They talked for a little and then ate their lunch when it arrived before going back for shooting where they had more fun. Nino and Ohno played around a lot, and Ohno caressed his belly a lot whenever he got away with it.   
It tickled mostly, so Nino had to be careful not to giggle too much and make the filming unusable. When they were both hidden for a moment behind the other three Nino had to fight a blush when he felt a pair of hot lips press against his bellybutton before he hit Ohno lightly on the head who looked at him and began to laugh at his red ears.


	31. A melt kiss means you are delightful

“It’s so hot,” Nino whined and placed himself right in front of the fan in their training room. The others had gone somewhere, but Nino didn’t care about that. He didn’t want to move at the moment but continue to sit here and just breath. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the little relief the fan granted him. When Ohno came to him and sat close beside him Nino whined a little. He liked being near Ohno, that was not the question, but it was already too hot and sitting beside his lover meant that it got even warmer.  
“It is,” Ohno laughed and drank his water before passing it to Nino who gulped it down. Ohno looked around a little and stood again, leaving Nino alone for the moment. Nino laid finally back when he was cooled down enough and closed his eyes to enjoy his break for the moment. It was nice that he was all alone here. The others would probably be somewhere eating their lunch, and Nino knew that he had to get up rather sooner than later to get something to eat too. Preferably together with Ohno so that they could just get Bentos and hide away in some corner to cuddle and feeding each other. 

He heard the door opening again and Ohno shuffling through the room until he plopped down beside him. Nino kept his eyes closing and smiled happily when he felt Ohno leaning over him.   
“Are you awake?”  
“Mhmm…” Nino mumbled without opening his eyes and reached out to Ohno and waited for the other to take it and to put a kiss on the palm. Then Ohno let the hand go again and bowed down lower over Nino.   
Nino smiled and found the face of Ohno with closed eyes and put his hand in Ohno's hair to play with the slightly wet strands and tugging him even a bit closer.   
He sighed when he felt the soft lips of Ohno on his own and opened his lips as an invitation to deepen the kiss a little bit when a hiss left his lips. Instead of the hot tongue, he anticipated it suddenly was cold.  
His eyes flew open, but Ohno kept the kiss going and looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. It did take some time before Nino realised that Ohno had an ice cube between his lips that slowly melted between their lips and was the reason fro the sudden cold.  
A shudder ran over his back, and he closed both arms around Ohno’s neck to tug him closer and licking at the ice cube. It didn’t take long until it had melted enough so that he could play with Ohno’s tongue and moving the rest of the cube between them till it was finally completely melted.  
They broke the kiss and Nino cupped Ohno’s face in his hand. “You silly, silly man,” he chided and closed his eyes when Ohno chuckled a little. It was a beautiful sound.  
“You were moaning about being too hot. So I thought that might cool you down a little,” Ohno explained when Nino sat up, and the younger laughed a little. His old man was silly, but he loved him for this.


	32. A buzz kiss means I want you to feel good

Nino and Ohno were visiting Nino’s mother today, and Nino was excited to meet her and his dogs again finally. He had missed them the last few weeks, but he hadn’t managed to visit because of work and because they were touring for their concerts at the moment. Finally, they were at their last few in Tokyo and had a few free days in between. So Nino and Ohno decided to go for a sleepover to Nino’s mother today and tomorrow they would go to visit Ohno’s parents before going back to their flats.  
Ohno watched Nino getting out of the car shortly after they stopped in front of the house Nino’s mother lived in. He chuckled a little when Nino entered the front door and soon after he could hear the excited barking of the two dogs Nino had collected when he was younger. With a roll of his eyes, he took the small bag they had with them out of the trunk and closed the car securely before following Nino.   
The younger man sat on the front steps and was being greeted by the two normally really grown up dogs that looked more like puppies in front of their old master. They had accepted Nino’s mother fully as their new owner and did everything she told them as she was the one to care for them when Nino was in school when he was young and later in the agency or at work but they loved Nino still really much and showed it whenever he visited. 

Ohno carefully toed off his shoes and went around the three of them to look for Ninomiya-san and greet her first. The woman grinned when she saw Ohno in the kitchen and Ohno bowed a little. “Sorry for intruding,” he said, and she embraced him shortly.   
“It’s good to see you. Where is my son?”  
“Still in the entryway,” Ohno explained and smiled when the woman chuckled and sat down on a chair when she pointed to it and prepared three cups of coffee for them. Nino appeared in the door just when she had finished and greeted his mother with a kiss to her cheek before settling down himself and watching his mother telling the dogs sternly to go lay down in their places and not jumping around in the kitchen. 

They spent a few hours talking and having dinner with Nino’s mum before Nino and Ohno decided to take the dogs out for a walk and enjoying the quiet neighbourhood the woman lived in. Ohno liked walking around with his lover without being too worried about onlookers and could relax more like that. He knew that Nino was the same. Therefore both were happy whenever they managed to visit their families for a few hours or night.   
Ohno watched Nino as he played a little with the dogs in the big park and grinned whenever he heard a high-pitched laugh. Nino was cute when he was looking so happy and free, and he wanted to make those moments last.   
Ohno hugged Nino close to himself when he was sure that there was nobody around and pressed his lips against his cheek. He made a sound back in his throat so that his lips vibrated and grinned when Nino broke out into giggles because of that feeling.


	33. A fruity kiss means you are fun

Nino groaned a little as he played the last notes on his keyboard again and again. It was not perfect yet. He just needed to tweak them a bit more. If he just knew what exactly was wrong with it, everything would be so much easier. But he didn’t know. He groaned again when he put his hands on the keys, and an array of awful sounds went through his flat. He sighed and massaged his temples before trying again, but it was no good. He sighed in annoyance and began playing the whole song once again. Perhaps then he would get the idea how to end it. He sang the words to it under his breath and whined when he reached the end and once again it sounded wrong.  
“You need to rest,” Ohno intervened and took his hands in his own when Nino tried to begin again with the song. “You are going mad over this piece. It’s good already.”  
“But the last notes are awful,” Nino whined and Ohno smile a bit before carefully pulling Nino up and out of his little studio.   
“You won’t get any new ideas if you keep sitting there,” Ohno chided, and Nino nodded after a little hesitation. 

They went to the living room where Ohno had put a bowl full of freshly cut watermelon, strawberries and pineapples for them to share.   
“Looks good,” Nino mumbled feeling slightly better at that feast and settling down beside his boyfriend.  
Ohno took him into an embrace and sniffed his neck with an awful noise. “You smell good,” he mumbled, and Nino rolled his eyes.   
“I think it’s just your imagination. I’m trying to finish the song since this morning and barely left,” he mumbled feeling a headache creeping up. He closed his eyes and smiled thankfully when Ohno removed his glasses and carefully massaged his head and neck a little. It felt good. He put a piece of fruit between his lips and sighed happily when the juice of the cooled watermelon hit his mouth. It tasted good, and the cold juice reminded him at how little he ate or drank most of the day. 

Ohno finished after a moment and kissed his neck lovingly. They settled down close to each other and ate the fruits while Ohno put on one of the latest dramas. They followed it semi-interested and regularly if they had the time actually to watch it and it was just a lovely evening.  
Ohno drew some patterns on Nino’s slightly curved stomach while they cuddled together on the floor. When they were at the last bit of the fruits, Ohno peeked into the bowl to make sure to take the last one. Nino pouted when Ohno took the last strawberry and looked at his friend.   
“I wanted that,” he whined, and Ohno grinned a bit.   
“But I wanted it, too,” he replied, and Nino tilted his head. Ohno could see that Nino was thinking through all the arguments he could make to get Ohno to give it to him. Ohno laughed and put it between his lips.   
“We can share,” he said and tugged him a bit closer to poke at Nino’s lips with his strawberry until Nino opened the lips to bit into his half of the fruit and then replying to the kiss that got deeper slowly. He loved this silly man.


	34. A gum kiss means I can be silly with you

The filming had just ended for them, and they had said their goodbyes to the staffs and confirmed the early hour they would start filming the next morning again. Shooting backstage materials was always tiring for all of them. They had to be careful as to what they did with the cameras around and what they talked about. But it was also fun. It was fun to make something special for their fans and being able to give them a look into their lives. But now they had the evening free for themselves and Ohno, and Nino wanted to make sure to enjoy it.   
So they went out of the cottage again and went to the little lake beside it. It looked beautiful now that the sun went slowly down and Ohno pulled Nino along to the bridge in the middle of it.   
They pulled off their shoes and socks and plunged their feet into the water.   
“It’s cold!” Nino shrieked and almost jumped up to get hi feet out of it as fast as he could. Ohno held him fast before he could fall into the water head first and laughed at his antics.  
“It’s not that cold. Come on, slowly now,” Ohno said when Nino sat down again and moved his feet forth and back in the cool water. It was cold. But not so much once you got used to it, and Ohno preferred cold water to warm water anyway. 

Nino did as Ohno told and was finally able to rest his feet in the cool water and began to relax beside Ohno. He chuckled when Ohno's fingers wandered under his shirt and tickled his sides a little bit.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Relaxing,” Ohno answered, and Nino giggled once more. They looked at the dark water that mirrored the colours of the sky but didn’t stay silent for long. Soon they were talking about what they did when they were younger, but that got boring fast, so they began to make up stories of their old - but beloved - alter egos and the lives the both aliens had till now.   
They probably laughed too loud and splashed too much through the cold water as the night got longer and longer. At least they realised that the other were looking at them for time to time from way back at the terrace of the cottage. Nino chuckled and leant more against the older when he felt a slight breeze coming up and held his stomach.

“Ah, it hurts. We should stop for a little. I can’t laugh anymore,” Nino whined while still laughing silently as Ohno had begun to tickle him again slightly.  
Ohno chuckled amused at that but stopped just as Nino asked. He looked at the younger one whose face was slightly illuminated by the lights that were coming from their house. Nino looked so youthful and beautiful. Jun was right; he had a nice side profile. Ohno kissed his temple softly and then realised that Nino was apparently chewing a bit of gum for a while now. He grinned cheekily and then leant over him to kiss him. When Nino opened his mouth willingly to deepen the kiss, he stole the gum and laughed out loud when Nino looked at him slightly disgusted and shocked.  
“You are so gross!” he shouted, and Ohno laughed out loud.   
“Aww… Come on we shared so much more already than a silly gum,” Ohno cooed and chuckled when Nino still looked slightly disturbed before calming down once again and relaxing against him.


	35. A stoplight kiss means you make ordinay days extraordinary

Everybody was all over Ohno today, and Nino didn’t know if he should be amused, happy or annoyed about it. Their leader had a cold after all, so it was nice that everybody made sure that he ate and drank enough while Nino was busy shooting and doing all the other things he had to do today between shots, but it was also slightly annoying to see everybody fuss over his lover.   
He shook his head and looked at his watch when Aiba was called to finish his shooting. They had a long time to wait in between their shots, and it was tiring to be on alert every time because there was a camera pointed at them most of the time while also trying to relax.  
Nino watched over Ohno who was slightly dozing in his seat - as he was doing most of the time when the camera wasn’t on him with another member near make sure they won’t film Ohno only sleeping the whole time. Ohno was allowed to look a bit tired but not as miserable as he probably felt since he had a fever just this morning. Nino had toyed with the idea of cancelling everything for a moment because he was so worried but he also knew that that wouldn’t be allowed.   
Nino was happy to see that at least the fever seemed to go down with the amount of sleep Ohno got in between and the medicines Jun forced him to take regularly. Nobody would deny Jun such things, so Nino didn’t feel bad to let the youngest member handle the old man’s grumpiness when he was to take another pill after the right amount of time.

Ohno went to do his filming, and Nino checked once more the script for this PV and the part of the songs he had to sing later when Sho said his goodbyes finally. He was the one who accompanied Ohno to the shooting just now. Ohno came back, grinning and looking happy that he finished shooting without messing up - Nino could just kiss him right then and there because Ohno always looked so cute when he was proud.   
“You’ll be the next,” Ohno said when he entered, and Nino nodded.  
“Yes, why?”  
“Then go ahead. They are waiting for you.”  
“Why?”  
“Do your best!”  
“I’ll be the last so that I will be lonely, and besides it’s finished when I’ll be done. So wait for me?” Nino asked and looked at him. Ohno grinned amusedly at that.   
“I understand. Please go.”  
“No. I won’t if you don’t promise to wait for me,” Nino said stubbornly and fought with Ohno who tried to shove him outside. Nino could still feel that Ohno was amused by his antics more than annoyed.   
“Promise, you’ll wait.”  
“Okay, I promise. I’ll wait,” Ohno said in the end, and Nino couldn’t hide his grin. 

“Okay, then I’m off.” Nino was about to leave the room finally when Ohno went to the door.   
“Good work today!”  
“Eh? Stop you promised you’ll wait.”  
“Just go!” Ohno said in the end, and Nino pouted.   
“Okay, I’ll go but wait.”  
“Yeah. Yeah,” a moment passed, and just when Ohno was about to close the door, he said again: “Good work.”  
“Hey!” Nino yelled with a laugh that he could hear echoed by Ohno’s laugh. He rolled his eyes and went for his shooting.

When he finished, he nearly skipped for the door and grinned proudly. “I have to hurry. Ohno is waiting for me,” he declared for the cameraman who chuckled slightly. He waved goodbye to Sho when he saw him on his way out and pointed to the building their dressing room was in.   
“He said he would wait there,” he explained and hid his excited grin when Ohno was standing there.   
“I waited!” Ohno said proudly, and Nino gripped his arm.   
“Come with me,” he said and off they went to the dressing room and losing that damn camera finally. Nino was fast with changing, and then they went back down again to Nino’s car. Nino knew from the beginning that Ohno would wait - after all, they had driven here together and told their managers that Nino would drive them home, too.  
Ohno almost immediately collapsed on the seat beside Nino and Nino started the car after making sure he was all buckled in.  
“I’m so tired,” Ohno moaned, and Nino chuckled.  
“You can sleep at home, old man, and you can even sleep in.”  
“Yup. It’s good,” Ohno decided, and they drove in silence for a while. Nino thought that Ohno had fallen asleep already when he stopped at a stoplight. He looked at Ohno to make sure he was right when he suddenly felt a kiss on his lips at that action.   
“Love you,” Ohno mumbled, and Nino tried not to blush when he echoed the words. Ohno was still able to surprise him it seemed.


	36. A kiss to your foot means your feet are cute

Nino woke to kisses to his spine that morning and blinked blearily at the top of his bed for a moment. He was lying on his stomach, the head pillowed on one of his arms and had the strangest sort of dreams. It had something to do with smurfs but he didn’t remember, but it probably wasn’t important either.   
Ohno continued to trail kisses along his spine and then came up again when Nino moved. He kissed him on the shoulder blade, up to the shoulder, neck cheek and finally the side of his mouth.   
“Comfortable?”  
“Very. What are you doing?”  
“Trailing kisses along your body,” Ohno mumbled against the skin of his elbow and wandered along his arm till he reached his hands and set kisses there too and finally on each of his fingers. As Nino’s hands were close to his face, he put kisses on his lips, and the cute nose and of course didn’t forget that adorable mole on his chin before kissing his eyes, eyebrows and forehead. After that Ohno wandered to the other side of his body to kiss the skin on his second arm that wasn’t under Nino's head and down the back again. He laid a smacking kiss on Nino’s butt which made Nino chuckle a little as he had his eyes closed and was just enjoying the soft lips on his body.  
Nino loved kisses, and of course, he loved if his body got that particular attention of Ohno and whenever Ohno showered him with those kisses.

On Ohno went with his mission to deck almost everything of Nino with his kisses and down the leg of the other. Nino wriggled a little when he realised that Nino would soon arrive at his foot and Ohno chuckled when he took hold of the leg he was currently kissing.   
“Stop that. Your feet are cute,” Ohno scolded and put a little kiss on the sole of Nino’s left feet before nudging his hip so that Nino would turn around. He placed another kiss on the top of his right feet and used that leg to wander up again. His lips softly caressed his hips while his nose nudged Nino's cock that had stirred slightly while Ohno was working on Nino’s back and then pecked the head before wandering over his belly up till he finally arrived at his collarbone to put a little kiss there too.   
Finally, he was up again to meet the lips of Nino with his own and smiled when Nino’s hands trailed along Ohno’s body to caress every part of warm, soft skin he could reach while they shared a few kisses for a few minutes.   
“Mhm… You are delicious,” Ohno mumbled and licked over his lip. Nino giggled a bit and stroke Ohno’s face.   
Yep, he loved kisses, especially the ones Ohno gifted him with.


End file.
